


Hair

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gay, Hair, LGBT, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: TJ hates when people touched his hair.





	Hair

TJ hates when people touched his hair.

That was a fact of life.

Whenever his sister, Amber or either of his parents touched it, he would get mad and swat their hand away. Maybe it was just a reflex he had gained because of the mean little kids who will pull his hair, or maybe it just the way he was.

But it slowly started to changing when he met Cyrus. He could tell that Cyrus was an extremely touchy guy. He would always be sitting close to TJ and linking their legs or be lightly kicking TJ's foot. TJ found it absolutely adorable and it didn't really help ease the huge crush he had on the younger boy.

The first time Cyrus touched his hair, TJ was shocked with his own response. They were sitting at a bench outside school, planning how they would win Buffy over. He has just said something remotely funny, and Cyrus, being Cyrus laughed. He reached up to ruffle TJ's gel ridden hair. He ruffled it quick before taking his hand away and saying, "Woah, that's some sticky gel!" TJ laughed. He didn't feel horrible like he usually did after someone touched his hair. He felt...soft.

The second time was when TJ was having a horrible day. He had failed a test, and all of his friends were being assholes to him for no apparent reason. He talked to Cyrus for a little while before breaking down and crying. TJ put his head and his hands. He felt Cyrus's arm move to his back and felt his fingers start running through his hair slowly. It felt so amazing, and made TJ's tears stop almost immediately. He kept his head down, and Cyrus's fingers kept running though his hair.

About a week later, TJ was running late for school. He didn't have time to do his hair or put in contacts, so his hair was a wavy mess and he had over-sized glasses on. He thought he looked horrible as he rode his bike to school.

All throughout the morning, TJ's friends teased his hair and glasses. At lunch, he saw Cyrus sitting alone outside. He walked over to him, and said, "Underdog?"

Cyrus said, "They're having boy troubles" before looking up to see TJ. Once he saw TJ's appearance, his face turned pink. He couldn't form a full sentence. TJ saw the adorably flustered boy next to him, and smiled. Was this a confirmation that Cyrus liked him the same way he liked him? Finally, Cyrus said, "Oh god...TJ...I...l-like you so much. You are t-too much..." TJ smiled.

"Oh I'm too much?" TJ said. "Are you su-" Cyrus cut him off by grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss. TJ moved one hand to Cyrus's jaw, and the other to his shoulder. Cyrus's hands went into TJ's hair and got tangled. They pulled apart, their hands going back to their sides. TJ leaned his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. Cyrus's hand went to his hair. "Boyfriends?" TJ asked. Cyrus lifted TJ's chin. "Obviously, you curly haired idiot," he said in a soft voice.

TJ hated people touching his hair.

Unless it was Cyrus.


End file.
